What I Want May Not be What You Want
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: The world around her had changed, all the concepts that she held on to, all the chains that bound her, were untied by three words who alone meant nothing, but together meant everything. "I love you." Stopped. Will restart as different story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro and the New Kid

**A.N: New Story! Hope You Like! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! but I do own becky and her friends and Tristain... the new CULLEN!**

**Enjoy!**

I never really thought that one name could really change my life.

But it did.

Whenever I see or hear that name, I quiver with fear, or is it joy, I really don't know.

_Cullen._

_Cullen._

_Cullen_.

That name brings back so many memories.

Some of them are good, but some of them strike fear into my very soul.

I cannot say that they make me mad, but they did change my life. At times I think that they ruined my life, and I find it hard to love them.

My name is Becky Cullen, but it wasn't always like that. I used to be called Becky Miller. I had a brother, Will, (talk about annoying) and two loving parents.

I had two awesome friends.

Melanie (a.k.a. Mellie) and I have been joined at the hip, ever since we first met in kindergarten. Nate has been my friend since before I was even born. Our parents were both friends, and we would always play with each other. When we were kids we used to swim at the lake, and read Nate the Great stories together while eating oreos.

But, as I said things can change, and they do.

I left everything, when I joined, or was forced to join the Cullens.

**The Day We Saw Tristan Cullen**

Our high school is in a cloudy town called Astoria, Oregon. The weather is gloomy, and we get up to 240 cloudy days a year. Mellie and I were walking to class, and we saw a new kid. Mellie shoved me in the shoulder and said "Hey, is he new?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Oh never mind, it's just that he is kinda HOT!"

"Yeah, kinda, but whatever, it kind of doesn't matter."

She was pissed and said "Ummm… It kind of does!"

"Okay, whatever" I say.

"You should say hi to him." She said.

"No way! Besides I am not in a position for a boyfriend right now. I enjoy the happiness I have with you and Nate. How about you say hi to him?"

She blushed and said "Well, okay, maybe your right about the friendship part, but I really want you to say hi."

Then we split directions and walked off to class. I went to biology while she walked to P.E.

I grabbed my usual seat in the back, and waited for class to start, and began reading my book. The bell rang, and then the mysterious stranger we saw in the hall walked in. The teacher said "Hello class, today we have a new student joining us, his name is Tristan Cullen, please say hello."

I kept reading the book. Then I finally realized _"Wait, He's a Cullen. Isn't their dad, Carlsisle like a doctor, and he adopted them. Aren't the Cullens the weird sophomores that are like anorexic, and they're like all couples. Like Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and the weird pixy girl, Alice, and the girl with the weird name, Renesmee. Did they adopt a new teen."_

Then I snapped out of my daze and realized that he was sitting right beside me. He took out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Tristan."

I slowly took out my hand and shook his.

He had a perplexed look on his face, and said "Ummm… Hello, is anyone in there? What's your name?"

I looked up at him, and then quickly looked down. He was about to say something, but then Trisha, the captain of the cheerleading team said "Oh hi, my names Trisha!" She flipped her hair, and looked into his eyes. Then she looked at me with distain and said "Oh… That's Becky, she's shy. You don't have to worry about her." She laughed and fluttered her eye lashes at him.

I laughed to myself and went back to my book. When class, ended, I hurried out, and as I was walking to math class, I noticed that he was walking to me, to tell me something, but I ran into the classroom. I waited in the classroom hoping that he wouldn't have come and followed me. I got lucky, and he didn't follow me, so I was happy, and I relaxed.

At lunch, I walked to Mellie and Nate. I sat down and said "Hi."

Mellie said "So, I heard you had class with the mysterious stranger."

I said "Who? Oh… Yeah…. Tristan Cullen."

"OMG he's a Cullen! No way! No wonder he is so HOT!" She said with surprise on her face.

"Yeah."

She was jumping with eager and asked "So what happened in Biology?"

"Well, he sat next to me…"

"OMG! He did! No way! What did you say?"

I simply said "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Why the hell did you said nothing?!! Did he say anything?"

"I don't know, and Yeah, he tried to start a conversation, but Trisha began talking, besides I was never going to say anything so it doesn't matter. I'm not interested."

"It does matter!" She argued.

Then Nate, finally spoke up, "Wait Mellie, maybe Becky is right. What is so special about that guy?"

"Finally someone agrees with me! I don't care about him!"

Nate laughed and said "Yeah… that's my girl." Then he put his arm around me and we both laughed.

After lunch I went through the rest of my classes, and once they ended I quickly left and drove home, hoping not to see Tristan.

**Tristan POV**

I was a loner. In 1952 I died, and became a vampire.

The first couple decades were horrible, painful. I had to learn how to control my thirst. It was hard, and I hated taking human life to live, but I had to in order for me to live.

As I lived I became more and more depressed.

My friend, recommended me to go to the Cullens. He said that they could really help me.

HA!

Could anyone bring me out of the depressed state I'm in. But, I decided to let them give me a try, and soon I was in a plane flying to Astoria, Oregon.

When I got to the address on a card that my friend gave me I was greeted by Dr. Carlsisle and his wife Esme, soon I felt really at home.

He said "Welcome, you can stay in my guest room. Edward will escort you."

I smiled and said "Thanks."

He said "No Problem, I'm sure you'll feel at home soon. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Emmet, and Renesmee are your age. So you should feel at home. Is it all right if we enroll you in the local high school?"

"Ya, it's all right." I said.

Then I went and unpacked my things. Edward came up, and said hello. We got talking, and then we were watching the football game on their family's flat screen.

We had so much fun, and then we decided to go for a night hunt.

He said "Is this your first time hunting animals?"

I said "Yeah."

He said "Whatever, it isn't too different, it just tastes worse."

I said "Okay." And then I got caught a deer and I said "Eh… it isn't too bad, I feel way less guilty."

During the next week the Cullens and I bonded. We were the best of friends, but I felt kind of alone because all of them had a partner. I was alone. So, I was so happy when I walked into the doors of the high school. Edward said "Hey… We don't have any classes together except for history. Your first class is Biology in that classroom to the left, and the cafeteria is that building over there. K."

I said "K, Bye, I'll meet up with you at lunch."

I waved goodbye and started walking.

As I was walking I saw a pair of girls. One girl was really interesting, and I was about to go and talk to her, but I didn't because she walked away.

Soon I was walking to Biology. As I walked into the classroom I looked around, and saw a girl reading a book. She was the only one who wasn't looking at me.

I took a seat in the back next to the girl, and I realized that it was the girl in the hallway that I saw.

I introduced myself, but she was shy. Throughout the entire conversation, she was silent, and then the girl behind me started flirting.

Her name was Trisha, but I didn't really care, about her. I wanted to learn a little bit more about the girl I was sitting next to. When class ended I tried to find her, but she ran away.

Damn!

During the whole next class I was thinking of Becky.

I never really wanted something so bad, and I didn't even want her blood. This is something different, is it love? I really don't know.

I walked to the cafeteria, and sat down with the Cullen's. Emmett asked "So how was your day?"

"Eh, it was okay."

"Did you meet any nice girls?" Emmett said smiling, then put his arm around Rosalie

"Eh, one interested me."

"One! Look at how the girls look at you. You could have practically anyone, and you are only interested in one person." He said. I could tell he was kind of pissed.

Edward butted in and said "Hey it depends on who that one is, but I still can't see why he chose that one?"

Alice was getting anxious and blurted out "Who? Please tell me Who!"

I slowly whispered "Becky Miller."

Emmett got out of his seat, then sat back down again, and whispered "Out of all the girls, you choose her. She's just an average girl! Have you even talked to her?"

I was kind of mad and I answered his question by saying "Yes, and No. I talked to her, but she didn't say anything back."

Rosalie said "Ok, how about Edward goes and sees what she is thinking? Then you will know how she feels. K, Tris?"

I mutter "k."

Edward closed his eyes then said "Okay, we were lucky that they were talking about you, but I got to say it wasn't exactly good news. Her friend Melanie likes you; but Becky has mixed feelings about you. She doesn't really care too much about you."

I mutter "Oh… K, well I will have to change that."

Alice had disappeared. She was still right next to me, but her soul was gone. A minute later she returned, scared and solemn faced. She had a vision. "No, No, do not go after this girl again! Forget about her! Get her out of your life!"

I was nervous about what she said, but I wouldn't let it stop me. I would find a way to see her.

**Like it! Hate it! Love it!**

**Tell me! **

**I wanna improve!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Life's Like Putty

**_A.N. _Ok, so this chapter is more like their feelings for each other, and an Alice/Tristan conversation, but it is still good! The next chapter has their second biology class, which includes.... OOOh.... you'll have to read on to find out, no seriosly it's in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Darn! I also do not own the Dark Night where I twisted a little quote!**

**Tristan POV**

"_No, No, do not go after this girl again! Forget about her! Get her out of your life!"_

Those words that Alice said at lunch really haunted my mind throughout the day.

As I drove home, I thought to myself,_ what did she mean?_

When I got home I did my homework, and then I went to Alice and asked if we could go walking and talk about what happened at lunch.

We walked outside and stayed pretty silent, and then I decided to break the silence "So Alice, what really happened at lunch today?"

"Oh…. So you remembered, I thought you might have forgotten. Okay, well I had a vision."

I laughed and said "Well Duh, any one could have known that."

"Okay, well, I saw her, as a vampire."

When I heard her say that I nearly tripped. I demanded an explanation "What?!! How?!!"

"All I know is that you turned her."

"What! No, No, It isn't possible. It can't be." I was breaking down. I fell on my knees.

She patted me on the shoulder, and went down to my eye level, and said "But it is."

"If I would have known, the danger that I was putting her in, I would have never even exchanged glances with her. But now what do I do?"

"I don't know. But, if you don't fall in love with her, then you won't turn her for love."

But it was too late; I knew I was falling in love with Becky, what could I do?

I couldn't just leave her.

Edward already made that mistake with Bella, and both of them almost ended up dead.

Then I asked "But, what if she is dying. I know you have seen her as a vampire, but does she become a vampire for love, or because she is dying."

Alice looked heartbroken, because I knew she really didn't know, and she said "I'm so sorry Tris, but I just don't know."

"But, what if I find her dying? Will I just let her die, or will I do something about it and change her? What would I do Alice?"

"I don't know yet, I guess, sometime sooner or later she will face a cross road, and it depends on which pass she takes. One road, will keep her alive, if you choose not to change her, but the other road is not so nice. If she takes the other road, she will die a human, or she will live long enough to become a vampire. **(A.N. does that sound kind of familiar… phrase is edited a little from the Dark Night)** Either way, her fate is in your hands. Tris, you gotta make the right choice?"

"But what is the right choice? Do I let her die, or do I let her live by undergoing the transformation? Alice I trust your opinion, what do I do?"

She yelled out "I don't know, I really don't know! It is your choice Tristan. When the time comes, you will do what you feel is right."

I could tell if she was human, she would be sobbing right then, but as vampires, we are incapable of shedding tears. When humans see other humans crying they feel sad for the human, but when vampires see vampires crying, it is agonizing to watch. You see all the agony and pain absorbed on their face.

I said "Alice, I'm sorry. I am so glad that you confided in me, on what you saw. How about Becky and I become friends, nothing more? Promise! That way I can still watch her, but I cannot change her out of love."

She said "K, Tris, but you can't love her, or else it will be way too dangerous for her."

"K, now how about we go hunting."

We did. She caught three deer, and I caught a mountain lion, and a deer. We were happy and then we walked home.

When we got home I went to my room, and lay on my couch.

I thought about how I was going to approach my relationship with Becky. I decided, I would keep on trying to talk to her. I still haven't heard her voice. Even though I have talked to her, she still hasn't even said a word to me.

I would make sure that we never got too far, no more than a friendly hug.

I had to be careful, because her future depended on me.

Her life is like putty in my hands, I have full control over it. But it wasn't like I wanted all this control, it was forced upon me.

When I got to biology, I saw Becky sitting in her regular spot.

I was ready for this.

**Becky POV**

Maybe I was wrong, maybe Tristan Cullen did like me.

No, it wasn't possible.

It couldn't be.

I mean, he's a CULLEN, super HOT. Why, out of all the hot girls and cheerleaders, would he want me?

I am plain and bland, not hot or sexy, or anything, just plain and bland.

But what if, he did like me!

What did I do to deserve a guy like that?

Oh, who am I kidding, a guy like that would not even consider looking at a girl like me, but he did. He showed interest in me, and not in the cheerleading captain, Trisha.

But, I had to stay strong.

I did not want a relationship right now.

I mean it's not like I couldn't have one. My parents would say yes, I wasn't like super busy, I was single, and I hadn't gone through a recent break up leaving my heart broken, I just didn't want a relationship, not even with Tristan Cullen, the hottest guy in school.

So even if he did ask me, I would say no! I would stand my ground, and no matter how much my mind would be screaming yes! Yes! Yes! I would say no.

Was I falling in love with Tristan Cullen?

NO! NO! Never, it can't be possible!

**Preview**

**In the next chapter Tristan and Becky will have their second biology class which includes... notes, texting, and pranks, oh my! (It is actually going to be really good and may even be funny!)**

**A.N. Like it! Love it! Hate it!**

**Tell me!**

**I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Notes, Texting, and Pranks

**A.N. Here it is! Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Becky POV**

I sat down in my normal spot hoping that Tristan would not sit next to me.

Well actually, I was hoping that Tristan would sit next to me; my heart was screaming "_Yes, Yes, Why can't you just love him?"_

But my mind was screaming "_No, you can't be falling in love with Tristan Cullen. You can't."_

I was in turmoil, I wanted to love him so badly, but another part of me, wanted me to steer clear of him.

Either way, I knew I liked Tristan, but I wasn't going to let him know that, or let myself know that.

He sat down next to me, and I began reading one of my books.

"Hi."

I looked up. Something was different about him.

Then I noticed it. I didn't say anything, but I noticed that his eyes were a light brown like the color of golden honey. Yesterday, they were a dark brown.

I put my book down, and noticed that he had tossed me a piece of paper.

It said: _Hi beautiful, what's up?_

I smiled. No one has ever called me beautiful, well except for my parents, but they're my parents, it doesn't really count.

Tristan Cullen calling me beautiful? It just didn't seem possible but it was!

I flipped the scrap of paper and wrote:

_Eh… not much, passing notes with you. What's up?_

He laughed a little then, scribbled on the piece of paper, and then passed it to me.

I looked at it, and noticed that his hand writing was really neat, as if he was from a different time. The note said: _eh… not much, just passing notes with a beautiful girl._

I blushed, and then I wrote on the note: _A beautiful girl? Who else are you passing notes with?_

"_Who do you think? I'm only passing notes with one person?"_

"_OMG! you think it's me? But I'm not beautiful."_

"_Stop tearing yourself down, you have no idea how beautiful you are. "_

Then he sent me another note _"Oh, BTW, You haven't told me your name yet…. or said hi."_

I laughed he was right.

I began writing: "_Hi, My name is Becky Miller."_

"_Thank You! Finally, I mean we haven't even spoken yet."_

"_I plan on keeping it that way."_

"_Oh, come on, you have to talk to me some time."_

"_Yeah, I do, but not now."_

"_Okay, but you have to at least give me your number._

Hmmm…. He wants MY number. Well, I decided that I wouldn't be so nice. I mean, I would give him a number, but it might not be mine.

I scribbled down Melanie's number, oh this would be fun.

He wrote: "_Thanks, I'll text you in the next class_."

"_No Prob!"_

Then we got back to biology and learned about the interesting world of Protists and bacteria! YAY! Not!

I wanted to tell Mel, about the prank, but I decided not to because last week at our sleep over, she had decided to freeze my bra. Not a pleasant experience!

**Melanie POV**

Ugh… I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. It was from an anonymous caller. I was going to ignore it, except it said "_Hello Beautiful, What's up?" _

I really wanted to find out who it was so I put my cell on silent, just in case a teacher came by my desk, and sent back "_Ummm… who is this."_

A couple seconds later I got another message "_Who else? It's me, Tristan Cullen."_

I screamed. It was a good thing class hadn't started, and the teacher was outside the room, talking to someone. The rest who were in the classroom looked at me wearily I blushed and said "Sorry! There was a spider!"

OMG! OMG! Tristan Cullen texted me! Me!

How did he even get my number? Becky, she must have been behind this. I didn't know if I should thank her, or if she was somehow getting back at me for freezing her bra.

Wait Becky was horrible at getting revenge!

Last time she tried to get revenge, she ended up with a face full of mud!

The next time I see Becky, I knew I had to thank her, because she was probably just being nice, and trying to set us up.

I texted back "Oh, not much is going on. And you, what's up?"

"_Not much, texting a beautiful girl."_

OMG Tristan Cullen thought I was beautiful! OMG! This is the best day of my life!

Then I got another text from him it said "_Umm… Hey, I'm just wondering if you want to go out this Saturday."_

OMG! This really is the best day of my life!

I texted back _"You wanna take me, Melanie Coles out this Saturday."_

He immediately texted back: _"Yes!"_

But then I got another text, "Wait Melanie, not Becky! Sorry Mel, I got the wrong number."

Darn, and then instinctively at the same time we both texted each other the same message "_Becky's going to get it at lunch!"_

Yep, it was a prank. Becky, got me good, but surprisingly my feelings aren't as hurt as I thought.

Before going into lunch me and Tristan both met up, so we could talk to Becky together.

**Becky POV**

Nate and I got to the cafeteria early, and I told him the whole story.

At the end he was laughing his head off "Poor Mel, You know you're going to pay for that."

"Why?"

I didn't need an answer, because I saw Mel and Tristan walking in the room together, both furious.

Nate whispered "That's why."

I gulped.

**Tristan POV**

I am kind of pissed at what Becky did, but I think I kind of deserved it, and so did Melanie.

Maybe I asked for her number too early, and I guess Mel asked for it, by stuffing her bra in the freezer.

So, maybe I did deserve it, but I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to hear Becky talk.

Edward has been joking around with me, about how I haven't even heard her speak, and what if her voice is like super weird. But I really don't care, it can't be that bad.

Melanie and I both walked up to her.

Mel said "Bitch!"

Becky laughed, and then soon Nate and Mel were both laughing to. What was so funny?

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Becky's laugh, it was so cute and sincere.

I decided to speak up "So, Becky I heard you gave me the wrong number?"

She shrugged.

I decided to see if I could finally get her to speak, "Well, I have decided that from now on I will stop flirting, or trying to be friends with you. Bye Becky Miller, forever."

I began walking away.

A couple seconds later, she bought it, she said "Wait, don't go."

"Why should I? All you have brought me is pain. Bye Becky."

"Please stay, I'm sorry."

"Why should I stay?"

She looks down, and finally answers the question "Because, I'll miss you."

I knew that she really wanted to say something different; she wanted to say "_Because I love you._"

I walked back and said "K, I'll stay."

She said "Yay!"

I laughed and said "You know I really was going to stay."

She looked at me and said "So you tricked me?"

Wow, how she said it made me seem so evil.

"Twice, now we're even."

She laughed "Twice?"

"Yes, once for making you think I was going to leave, and the other for making you talk."

She laughed "Oh shit, forgot about that one."

Nate spoke up "Becky, language."

She laughed "Oh sorry," and then in a monotone voice she said "I will use correct language."

I laughed "What was that?"

Mel said "Well, we have decided to reform language, by using appropriate language, it hasn't really worked, and we always let it slip, but it makes us feel better, because at least we are trying to use better language."

Instead of sitting with the Cullens like usual, I decided to sit with Becky.

We laughed and talked, and well we had a good time, but I noticed that the other table, the Cullen's table was not too pleased.

They knew that I was falling in love with Becky Cullen, and Edward probably knew if she was falling in love with me.

I really wanted to ask Becky out like I was planning to, but it didn't seem like today was the day, besides it was only Tuesday, I still had a whole week ahead of me. I would ask her tomorrow.

**At the Cullen Table, Alice POV**

OMG, he was still flirting with her, something had to be done.

I could tell that they were both falling in love. Maybe it was too much for them, even if they were just friends.

I felt so evil wanting them to separate, but I knew that to save her, she would have to leave him.

Ugh, why did it have to be me? I had to break them up. This would not be pleasant.

Edward looked at me; I could tell that he had just heard everything that I said. I thought "_don't worry Edward I'll tell you guys_." He calmed and then I spoke up.

"You guys, something is wrong here. If you may or may not have noticed Tris is not sitting with us. He is endangering her life, by being with her. Edward, do you mind seeing what they are thinking."

He said "No prob", he looked at them for a moment then resumed speaking "Okay, well both of them are falling in love with each other, but Becky has mixed feelings. She wants to say yes, but something is telling her to say no. And her friend Melanie is thinking about how cute a couple they will be together. Her other friend Nate is thinking about how he can make Becky fall in love with him and not Tris."

Uh-Oh this might be worse than I thought. They both loved each other. You can't stop true love. But I had to do something, maybe Nate was the clue.

"Hey Rose, I think me and you should go and talk to Becky."

"Why me?"

"Because you will intimidate her, you just have to be with me. I'll do the talking."

I knew it wasn't going to be just talking, I had to lie too.

She agreed, and then Jasper said "Don't be too rough with the kid."

"K" I said.

After school ended I searched for her, and when I found her I turned to Rosalie and said "Ready?"

She said "always ready."

Then we walked on towards her.

**Becky POV**

After I finished my last class, I walked out, and I noticed that there were two shapes.

I kept on walking, but they followed me, and began gaining on me.

I stopped, and notice that they were two girls.

As they neared me, I realized that they were Cullens. I said "Alice and Rosalie, right?"

They glared at me, and they said "right."

There was something really strange about them. They had a hostile attitude, and there was something unfriendly about them in their eyes.

… _To Be Continued_

**Like it! Love it! Hate it!**

**Tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tristan's Girlfriend

**Chapter Summary: In this chapter Becky and Tristan go through the downs of a relationship. I mean what type of love can there be without its fights.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**A.N. Read and Reivew!**

**Enjoy!**

**Becky POV**

_After I finished my last class, I walked out, and I noticed that there were two shapes. _

_I kept on walking, but they followed me, and began gaining on me._

_I stopped, and notice that they were two girls._

_As they neared me, I realized that they were Cullens. I said "Alice and Rosalie, right?"_

_They glared at me, and they said "right."_

_There was something really strange about them. They had a hostile attitude, and there was something unfriendly about them in their eyes._

I kept a smile. Trying to understand where they might be going at.

The pixie girl, Alice said "So how are you and Tristan?"

I said "Good, why?"

"Oh well, nothing." She was smiling.

Then the taller girl Rosalie turned to her and whispered "Are you going to tell her?"

I got curious and asked "Tell me what?"

Rosalie face turned as cold as stone when she said "Well, as you know Tristan was adopted. Well, his girlfriend from the orphanage just turned eighteen, and so she's leaving to join him. Her name is Tanya. She'll be coming this weekend. I just wanted to tell you, you know just in case you had any feelings for him. So they wouldn't get as hurt."

I whispered "Thanks," and tried my hardest to keep some sort of composure.

"No problem. Oh and if you want to talk about it. We're always here. "She wrote down a number and I whispered "Thanks."

I felt like going into a hole and crying. Dying in a hole felt so good right now.

I ran out of the school and began walking to my car.

Tristan saw that I was sad so he grabbed me by the arm and said "Becky, what's wrong?"

I let out a tear and said "It doesn't matter."

Then I got in my car and closed the door.

He said "Becky, wait."

But it was too late; I was speeding out of the parking lot.

I ran to my house. It was a good thing I was home alone.

I grabbed a box of Dryer's Vanilla Ice cream and a big spoon.

I ate some ice cream while watching TV.

Surprisingly I didn't let a tear drop. I was surprised at how tough I was.

But then I thought to myself "_Should Tristan and I still remain friends._"

The rational answer would be yes. But I was in an un-rational state of mind.

I thought that he had loved me, that he had wanted me. But, I just woke up to the hard unforgiving truth. Tristan and I could never be together he loved her, not me. I would just have to live with that.

I realized that we could still be friends, but we could never be anything more.

**Alice POV**

Ugh…. I hated lying to Becky.

It wasn't just lying, I knew I was tearing her apart. I was hurting her.

I felt like a monster. How could I cause so much pain?

Ughhhh! I hate this.

I have to keep on telling myself that it was for her good. But, What if it wasn't for her good? What if nothing could save her and fate would just find her and get her? It would be like one of those final destination movies where they escaped death, but it just kept on trying to find them and killed them off one by one.

Why was it up to me to mess with her fate? I mean I was practically playing God.

**Becky POV**

The next day came.

Ughhhh! How would I be able to explain this to Tristan?

When Biology cam, I noticed that Tristan was already in his seat, and had his bag in the spot next to him. The moment he saw me, he moved his stuff and gestured for me to sit next to him.

Instead I took the seat behind him.

I saw the shock in his face. He turned back and whispered "There's a perfectly empty spot right here that I saved for you. Why don't you sit here?"

I didn't look at him. I said "I don't know, how about you ask your girlfriend, Tanya from the orphanage."

He was pissed "I don't have a girlfriend from the orphanage."

Well someone was lying. Was it Alice or one of my best friends Tris?

For a second I actually believed that it was Alice, but then I realized that maybe Tristan was telling the truth.

Instead of following my mind and saying "_Oh_," I ended up saying "Bullshit."

Then the teacher walked in and said "Ok class, be quiet today we will learn how to dissect plankton. Just joking! But we will be learning about the fabulous world of protozoan's and plankton."

I took notes and escaped the classroom when the bell rang. As I ran out of the room, Tristan asked me "Can we talk?"

"Why don't you talk to your girlfriend, Tanya?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a girlfriend named Tanya?"

"That's not what Alice and Rosalie told me."

"What!? Okay bye Becky."

**Tristan POV**

Something weird was going on.

It all started when I saved a spot for Becky at biology.

She decided to move to the seat behind me. When I tried to ask her why she didn't sit with me, she said "Why don't ask your girlfriend Tanya, from the orphanage."

There were so many things wrong from that sentence.

First of all I don't have a girlfriend. But, I want one, Becky.

Second: Who the hell is Tanya, and why would I ask her to sit with me?

Third: I have never even been at an orphanage. The orphanage is just a cover.

Something was definitely wrong. Later when I asked her to talk, she told me to talk to Tanya.

Soon I found out that Alice and Rose told her about Tanya.

At lunch, I went straight to The Cullen table, and looked at Alice and Rose.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"Quiet, Tristan. You have to stay away from her. Okay?"

No it is not okay. You guys cannot interfere with MY love life."

Alice spoke up "Oh, yes we can. We're only trying to protect her."

"Did you ever realize that she might be safer in my hands?"

Alice laughed "Ha! The last time that happened, the one they were trying to protect almost died four times?"

We all looked at Bella. She said "Hey… it's not my fault."

Alice spoke up again, "See, Bella said it wasn't her fault. Then whose fault was it? It was her lover. She left her to protect her."

"She almost died that way. Why can't I just keep an eye on her?"

"Tris, we all know you won't do that. You will love her."

"So, let me love her."

Alice didn't speak up this time, Edward did. "Just let him protect her, okay. She's hurt, confused, and angry." He stopped "Now she's in love."

We looked at Jasper "Well, Edward's right. She needs him. Okay I'll stop."

Edward "Now she's back to her original feelings of anger and frustration."

Alice wanted to speak up, but she couldn't speak against Jasper.

I left the table, and went to speak to Becky.

"Hi Becky?"

Nothing.

"Becky, I'm sorry. I don't have a girlfriend now, but I want one."

Nothing.

"Becca, I want you."

She looked up "Becca? Where'd you get that?"

"Isn't your real name Rebecca."

"Yeah, oh well you can call me whatever you want."

Love, do you mind if I take you on a date this Saturday night?"

"Don't call me that, and no."

She looked down.

"Becky, what will it take to get you to talk?"

Instead of talking she just walked away.

I didn't see her again that day.

When I got home, I realized that I had to see her, or talk to her.

I got out my cell and texted Melanie.

_Hey Mell, do you think you can help me. I really need to talk to Becky."_

"_Ya, sure y?"  
"Because Becky needs to know the truth."_

She texted me K and her number.

"_Actually I want her address. I need to talk to her person to person."_

She sent me the address.

Then she sent me _"Good Luck."_

I ran to her house, climbed up to her balcony, opened her door and put a letter on her bed.

Soon she would be reading it, and know the truth.

**So, What Do You think! Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I wanna know... so please review. It can be as simple as a :( or :) or :l**

**Please review cuz reviews equal awesomeness.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lucksta 4eva!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tristan's Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Summary: Pucker Up for chapter four of What I Want May Not Be What You Want. In this chapter Tristan writes a letter to Becky, and Becky gets a surprise!**

**A.N. At the end of this chapter there is an incredibly short sneak peak for the next chapter, but if you review you will get a longer more indepth sneek peak!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Becky POV**

I walked into my room and noticed that there was a letter on my bed.

I opened the letter up slowly.

It was from Tris.

I wanted to throw it away. But instead I read it. As I was reading it I heard his voice, as if he was reading the letter to me:

_Dear Becca,_

_I like that name. I think it's prettier than Becky, but either way you are still beautiful._

_Becca, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for the mixed feelings. I think you deserve to know the truth. So here it goes._

_Becky what Alice and Rose told you were not true. But they said it to protect you. The truth is I never even went to an orphanage. I had a family that loved and cared for me, but I didn't care for them._

_I screwed my life up, by hanging with the wrong crowd. One day it caught up to me. I would not like to go into the details, but there was a fight. For my safety my parents sent me to live with an old family friend, the Cullens. I never met them, but I guess they thought that I would hang out with their kids and everything would be alright._

_They were right. Ever since I left, I was happier, but that all might be because I met you._

_Becca, please forgive me. Alice and Rose didn't want you to get hurt, and me too. They didn't ask for my permission to do what they did, but I guess they were trying to protect you. I would have done the same thing too, because I love you._

_If you forgive me, heck if you still want me, turn around and say yes._

_Forever yours,_

_Tristan Cullen _

I turned around and said "Yes."

I didn't expect anything to happen, but I hoped something might. Just when I was about to give up hope, Tristan appeared from the balcony. He said "Becky, I love you. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, yes, with my entire heart, yes!"

He inched closer, and soon our chests were touching.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned my head up, and kissed him. The sensation sent shock throughout my body. It seemed as if the kiss would last forever, but then he pulled away, leaving both of us shocked.

I said "You're cold. Would you like to come inside?" I opened my door and let him in.

"Becky, would you like to come with me on a date this Saturday night?"

_Yes! Yes! A million times yes! _But instead of that answer, I said "No, I'm sorry I would like to think things through that Saturday, how about the next Saturday?"

"Okay."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he went out onto my balcony.

He jumped down. I went to the edge of the balcony and yelled "Are you okay?"

He said "Yeah, I only jumped off of a second story balcony. No big deal. Bye Becca!"

I laughed.

There was something seriously wrong with that boy, but I was too in love to care.

**Tristan POV**

After I put the letter on her bed, I hid outside her view on her balcony. I kept the door slightly ajar, so as she was reading it, I would be saying it. She would think instead of hearing her voice she was hearing mine.

When she turned around and said "Yes."

My heart soared. For a second I was too in shock to respond.

Then I came into view and said "Becky, I love you. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled and tears were welling in her eyes, "Yes, yes, with my entire heart, yes!"

We inched closer to each other, embracing each other.

Then when there was no more space, she leaned in and kissed me.

It was one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had, and definitely will remain one of my most cherished. But then my senses came back.

I felt the blood flowing in her veins, rushing to her head. I felt her adrenaline pumping. And then I felt it, the power, the absolute power. I could crush her right then, suck her dry. Even though we both wanted to stay in this embrace, and possibly even move it to the bed, I stopped it. I pulled away.

I could tell she was hurt by that gesture, but not as much as me.

I realized from now on, I would have to be absolutely careful. I couldn't just be reckless like that, or else I could kill her. I was ashamed of myself.

Then I remembered what I was here for. I asked her "Becky, would you like to come with me on a date this Saturday night?"

I was waiting for a yes. But instead of that she said "No, I'm sorry I would like to think things through that Saturday, how about the next Saturday?"

I could tell that we were both shocked.

Then I said "Okay."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then jumped off the balcony.

She went to the edge of the balcony and yelled "Are you okay?"

I said "Yeah, I only jumped off of a second story balcony. No big deal. Bye Becca!"

We laughed.

I went home with a smile on my face.

Thursday and Friday went by surprisingly fast.

Soon it was Saturday, today was the day we would have had our first date, but we decided on next week so she could think. I couldn't wait till next Saturday.

Little did I know, was that that date would never arrive.

**Like I promised here is the incredibly short sneek peak:**

_ The blood rushed up my throught._

_ In a matter of minutes I would be dead._

_ Nothing could save me now._

**Too Short, ya I know... but if you review you can get a longer more awesome sneek peak.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deadly Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It also has a bloody scene... but its not too bad.**

**Summary: Becky has a deadly encounter. Will Tristan be able to save her read on to find out**

**A.N. This is my longest chapter yet! It took up 10 pages on word! Sorry for the delay in writing back... It took a long time to write, but I hope it meets your expectations. This has short POV's, except for Becky's.**

**Please read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

Ughh… migrane.

I keep on getting these visions. It's the same one over and over again.

It's killing me.

They say that vampires can't get migranes… I beg to differ. Well maybe normal ones can't, but considering that I have a power than I guess I can.

Even though the visions are each a little different they all end up the same.

I keep on seeing Becky dead in each one, Whether she was attacked and raped, hit by a car, or got hit by a stray bullet.

I went to my love, Jasper, and told him "Jasper, I have a headache."

He looked at me with those magnificent eyes and said "OH, honey… I'm so sorry. What are you seeing?"

"The same thing over and over again. Jasper, I keep on seeing Becky, dead."

"Becky, you mean Tristan's girlfriend."

"Ya… and it's different a bunch of times. The only one I see more than once is her being hit by a car."

"Oh… Alice I'm so sorry. You know you gotta tell Tristan."

"Ya, but not yet."

"I wanna be 100% sure. I don't wanna send Tristan into a full blown panic."

"Ya… but you should atleast warn him."

"Okay honey I will."

Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then all of a sudden my vision blurred and I fell onto my bed.

Crap! I was having another vision. I saw Tristan yelling at me. He said it was my fault that Becky had died. He was angry and sad. Was it really my fault? Did I cause all this? It can't be! It's impossible! I woke up with a pencil in my hand. I had drawn what had happened.

"Honey? Why is Tristan yelling at you?"

"Because I killed her."

**Jasper POV**

When Alice said because I killed her, I got scared. But then I realized that that could have meant two things. It could have meant that she was ultimately responsible for her death, or that she murderered her. Alice was not a murderer, and she could never be one, so I realized that she was responsible for her death.

"Alice, does Becky die… or will she become, you know one of us, a vampire."

"She dies, because Tristan blames me for her death."

"Oh… you should tell Tristan."

She thought a little bit before responding "Okay, but I will not tell him about the vision I just had."

"Okay… honey love you." I gave her a kiss.

When our kiss ended she said "Love you too."

I almost wanted to signal for us to go to the bed… but the last time I did that, I just ended up getting slapped in the face.

**Tristan POV**

Alice came up to me, she said "Tris, there's something very important I have to tell you."

"what?"

"It's about Becky."

"Oh no… shit! Please don't say what I think your going to say."

"I'm not Edward… so I don't know what you think I'm going to say. But don't worry Becky's still alive, I hope. But I keep on getting visions of her death."

"How?"

"It's different each time. The only one I get more than once is a car hitting her."

"Alice, you have to keep me updated on these things."

"Okay I will."

**Becky POV**

I looked at the clock. It was 5 o' clock.

I was bored. Maybe I should have token Tris's request to go out tonight. No, I need tonight to clear my head. I need to relax.

I began thinking about what had happened.

I realized that I had loved Tristan.

The truth was that I was absolutely infaturated with him, and I wanted so badly to be with him. But there was some part of me that stopped me, it was like a warning. But I mean what danger could Tristan possibly provide. Okay, I was lying to myself there. He told me that he had gotten in trouble, like big law trouble back home. But that wasn't it, because quite frankly I didn't care about that.

There was something different with Tristan, it was like he was too perfect to be human. His beauty shone out in every way. He could withstand killer impacts. In PE he never broke a sweat. He was way too smart, and doesn't even study. He was just perfect in every way.

I decided to go and check on my plants.

I loved nature.

I stepped outside and ran. It was cold and raining, ughh… I hated November.

Okay, they were good. I ran back inside.

It was 6:05. I decided to make a salad for dinner.

After dinner I went up to my room and decided to change. I finally decided on wearing a white v-neck sweater with a black Cami, and black slacks.

I walked to my car and decided that I would drive down to my favorite place in the world, Bordeaux Book Palace.

I parked in the back, and then decided to walk to the front.

I opened the door and heard the bell ring.

Mr. Bordeaux came up to me and said "Hi, Rebecca. How are you doing?"

He was one of the only ones that I was okay with calling me Rebecca.

"Good, and you."

"Good, it's been weeks since I last saw you."

"Ya, I have to study a lot. But I had free time today, so I decided to come."

"Good. Umm, do you mind if I talk to you about something in my office about something?"

"Ya… Jill's okay, right?"

"Oh ya she's fine."

"Okay."

I stepped into his office.

"Rebecca as you know I am no longer as young as I used to be. I am way too old for this job, and my family is wanting me to retire."

"Retire, whose going to take care of the shop?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My family does not live close to here, and none of them want to inherit the shop, so I was thinking of splitting the shop ownership 50/50 between you and my assistant manager."

"You want me to own the shop."

"Yes… well not now. Go get your schooling, I know the stores financial state will stay fine in my assistants manager's hands, but I want you to keep the spirit of the store alive."

"Mr. Bordeaux, I am honered, but why would you choose me out of all your loyal customers."

"Because I have a feeling about you, I know you will grow up to do great things."

I nodded. Then he spoke "Becky, I have something to tell you. I can't take care of the shop like I used to. The shop may close. We have completion, they promise the future, we can only provide the past. That's why I am switching ownership. If anyone can save the shop it will be you and my assistant, Elaina."

"Don't worry. You can count on me."

I stepped out of the office, and into the center where there were a bunch of chairs and a fire place on the wall.

I grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and sat down.

Mrs. Bordeaux came soon and said "Hello."

"Hi."

"Do you want me to find a book for you?"

"Yeah, know any good romances?"

"Whose the guy?"

"Why does there automatically have to be a guy?"

"Because I know you, Rebecca."

She was right. She knew me, even before I was born.

"Tristan"

"Tristan, who?"

"Cullen."

"You mean one of the doctor's children?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, this might not exactly fit the bill, but how about a Midsummer night's dream?"

"No."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"that sounds okay."

She gave me and old book. And I opened it up carefully and took a seat on the couch.

The book was fascinating and at around page 56, I stopped reading when I heard an anouncment "Please make your final purchases now. The store will be closing in 10 minutes.

At that time the few remaining families left. I was the only one left inside the store besides the employees.

I told Mr. Bordeaux that I would water his indoor plants.

I quickly got the water, and poured water in the plants.

"Okay, Mr. B. I'm done. Anything else you want me to do?"

He stepped out from behind a column of books and said "No."

"Okay, then I'll be off then. Here's your book."

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As I was leaving, I said "Thanks Mr. B. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Take care. Would you like me to walk you to your car."

"thanks for the offer. But I think I got it."

I walked outside, and began walking down the allyway. As I was walking down, I saw a car begin to turn. I moved to the side of the road to give it room to pass. Little did I know was that it was a drunk driver.

Then I saw two lights. I turned my head and realized that they were headlights.

My realization occurred a second too late.

The car swerved.

Soon I was pinned against the wall of an abandoned jewelry store and against the front of the car.

My body fell limp to the floor, broken beyond recovery.

The pain was immense. It was like all the pain in my life added up and then multiplied.

I knew I had broken a rib or two, my stomach had been gashed open from the impact, and I knew that I had to have suffered some sort of internal bleeding.

The blood rushed up my throat.

In a matter of minutes I would be dead.

Nothing could save me now.

Lying there helpless on the floor was a guilt trip in and of itself.

I realized that there were so many things left unsaid. I haven't told my friends some of my secrets. I didn't even tell my parents good bye or that I loved them when I drove off today. I didn't tell my mom that the shirt she bought last week when we went shopping made her look fat. And worst of all, I never told Tristan how I truly felt about him. I never told him how much I loved him.

I didn't exactly see my life flash before my life. I saw the mistakes I had made, the things left unsaid. And then when I realized that I couldn't fight much longer, I saw Tristan. I saw his smile. Well I guess, when you're about to die, you should die with a pleasant imagine in your head.

But I couldn't die yet, I had to keep fighting. It was all a matter of will now.

I took in my surroundings. I smelt a fire. Crap, if I didn't die from the injuries then the fire would get me. I tried to move myself, but I couldn't, I was paralyzed. When I was giving up hope, I saw a car. The car drove right up to me. If I got hit again, I would be seriously pissed off, not like I wasn't already pissed, because a drunk driver not only took his own life today, but for some random reason he decided to take me with him too.

The car stopped feet away from me.

Then someone got out, it was Tristan. When he realized that it was me, a look of horror shot across his face.

**Alice POV**

My eyes began blanking out. Jasper had the paper and pencil ready. I was going to have a vision.

Then it came. It was night time. A car was on fire illuminating the night. Next to it, laid Becky, dead.

I looked around, finally I saw a street sign. It was the allyway by the street Chestnut. There was a jewelry store next to it and a book store on the side. On the ground lay Becky's phone. The time was 9:36.

I awoke, and looked at the clock. Crap it was 9:32. The accident might have just happened.

I called for Tristan. He wasn't home again. Crap. Today of all nights he's not home.

I called his cell.

Come on, pick up, pick up. After 4 torturous rings I heard "Hello? I am not here right now…"

CRAP!!!!!

I was screaming at the phone "Pick up you stupid son of a bitch! Pick up already!"

"geese, Alice… I was just joking, what's up?"

"Nothing except for the fact that becky is dying right now."

"What?!!!!"

"She's in an allyway on the corner of Chestnut by the abandoned jewelry store."

"Hurry up!"

I hung up.

**Tristan POV**

Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Carlsisle, Edward, get in the car now. We ran down stairs at vampire speed."

I hopped in the driver's seat.

'Where are we going?"

"Chestnut Street, Becky's hurt, bad."

Carlsisle turned to me and said "Don't."

I was about to say "don't what." But we all knew what he meant. He meant don't change her.

Carlsisle continued "she's not cut out for this lifestyle."

"I have to."

"Will you love her forever? Does she love you?"

"Yes and I think so."

"Fine, do what you think is right."

I smelt the smoke and blood. We all made a face. Crap this is going to be harder than I thought.

I stepped out of the car, and I saw her.

Temptation swept through my whole body. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to suck her dry right there. My throught burned. I had to keep composure. I had to help.

I ran over to her.

**Becky POV**

Tristan came to save me! But, the truth was I didn't want him here. I didn't want him to have the pain of seeing me die.

He grabbed my hand and said "Becky?"

"Tris?"

"don't worry, Becca, everything is going to be alright. Carlsisle's here to fix you."

"No one can save me now." And now I fully realized it. I was dying in a matter of moments. I was going to be dead. Not even doctor Carlsisle could save me. I remember the day Tristan told me about how Edward saved Bella from this van.

Tristan couldn't save me.

The truck already hit me.

I was dead the moment I walked out the store.

"Let me try."

Carlsisle was out of the car, and was dressing the wound on my belly. He put pressure on it. Owww!

I looked down.

Crap was that my stomach.

Don't look, Becky! Don't look.

The one thing I did not want to do right now was puke from the sigfht of my organs.

Don't look, Becky, its better that way!

Ughh all this blood and gore was making me really groosed out.

I coughed. Crap. Instead of saliva coming out blood came out. Tristan kissed my cheek and whispered.

"What I am about to do will hurt like hell and back, but you will feel better later."

I tried to make a joke. My lips trembled into a smile "aren't I alreaddddyyyy in helllll noooow."

He kissed my lips and cleared my breathing passages by sucking some of the blood out.

My breathing became slightly easier, but soon the blood rushed right up.

Then Tristan brought his lips down to my neck and bit me?

Why was he biting me?

Then I got dizzier.

He was sucking my blood.

Why was he doing that?

Was it some weird transfusion thingy? I mean I heard that sometimes in hospitals they would put leeches on their patients to suck the bad blood away. was my blood bad? Was it somehow contaminated?

What was he?

Was he like a leech boy? Did he have like super leech powers?

Didn't I need my blood, why would he be sucking it?

Then he forced himself off of me.

I used all my energy to open my mouth and whisper "Whaaattt arrrre yooouuu?"

Before he spoke again I realized that I didn't have minutes left, I had mere seconds left.

Crap! No, I need more time!

I had so much more that I had time to say.

I wanted to tell him everything, but I realized that I may not even have the time to say good bye.

I mumbled out "Trrisstan….. no."

Crap!

I couldn't take it any longer.

It was so hard to keep my eyes open.

"Trissstan, I loveee yoooouuu."

Then my eyelashes began fluttering and I realized that I could no longer control my consciences.

My eyes closed and I drifted out of consciousness.

**Carlsisle POV**

When she closed her eyes I went over to her neck.

No pulse.

I went to her wrists, no pulse.

"Tristan she's dead. The venom was too late to save her."

**A.N.**

**- becky thought "I love nature." Keep that in your mind. It might be important later.**

**Thanks for reading and this is not the end, far from it my friend. This is only the begining! **

**Next chapters will be shorter. But they won't have as many POV's.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to two very special people.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer: pats00!**

**I am also dedicating this chapter to my second reviewer who inspired to get working and write this chapter: So thanks MissShortySprout!**

**Thank you, reviewers and readers for all your support.**

**If you review you may also get dedicated.**

**So thanks for reading and please review!**

**I greatly appreaciate it.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	7. Chapter 7: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A.N. Sorry it took forever to update I was on vacation and then I lost internet access. But here it is.**

**Chapter Summary: This is Tristan's POV of the accident and the week after it.**

**Read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tristan POV**

Seeing Becky there helpless was death in and of itself.

It was super painful just watching her there.

I needed to save her so I ran to her and comforted her. She needed all the comforting she could get. She was dying, and my venom might not be able to save her. I was still going to try. I bit her. It felt so good. I sucked, and sucked. Ah… the blood rushing down my throat. I got stronger with each passing second, but then I snapped out of this daze. I realized that I was on top of her. I pulled away from her. Her blood was so sweet and pure. It was excellent, what was I doing? I am monster. I took her life away from her. I looked at what I had just done in disgust.

She realized that I wasn't human. But before I could tell her what I was she spoke.

She was having trouble staying in consciousness. Then she whispered "Tristan, I love you."

Then she closed her eyes, and they never opened.

Carlisle checked her pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing.

He turned to me and said "Tristan she's dead. The venom was too late to save her."

N, she's really gone. She would never wake up. I mean maybe she had a slight chance of waking up, but I know that the chances that happening will never occur.

I crouched down and pulled a stray strand of Becky's hair behind her hair and whispered "Becky…no. Don't leave me."

I gently picked her up and carried her in my arms.

"Becky I love you. Please don't die. You can't." I whispered. I was dry-sobbing right now. Carlisle silently opened the door to the car. I hopped in. We could have ridden home in complete silence, but Jasper spoke up "I'm sorry Tristan. No one should see her body this mutilated. Heck no one should be this mutilated."

He stopped talking and then looked at her. His eyes went wide when he saw her neck "Tristan what did you do? She's not one of us, why would you try to force it upon her. I mean I can expect Emmett doing something stupid like that, but you? Tristan, you idiot!"

"Jasper, I had to try. You know that as well as I do."

"You know that's a lame excuse for taking her life."

He was right.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Jasper tried to lift the mood, but it was a useless effort. She was dead.

When we got home Carlisle spent some time with Becky. He fixed up her wounds. I walked up to the empty room, which was a makeshift infirmary. I saw Becky there and couldn't help but dry sobbing it was so depressing. I pulled a stray stand of her away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

I looked at her innocent hurt face. I did this to her. Why? Why did I think that everything would be fine after she woke up? If I was human a tear would have been falling down my face.

I went to the sink and got a wet wash cloth. I wiped all the dirt and blood off her face. Now she looked a little more like the Becky I knew. I imagined her smiling. For a second I remembered the way her blood flowed to her cheeks giving her cheeks the cutest rosy color ever. I saw the light in her eyes. The way she looked at me made me feel so special, like it was just her and me alone. Everything seemed to melt when I was with her, but then I opened my eyes. There lay Becky; I had no way of knowing if she was dead or alive. I didn't see the Becky I knew, I saw death. Becky wasn't there. Instead of seeing her smiling face, the one I knew so well, the one I would give anything for, I saw the face of a stranger.

I kissed her forehead hoping that maybe my kiss would bring her back to life. No, nothing.

I pulled my face to her ear and whispered "I love you." I hoped she heard me, because that might mean that she was still alive.

I grabbed a seat by her and held her hand. I wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up, if she woke up. Come on, Tris, you have to stop being all negative. My mind was fighting an internal battle. Part of believed that she could still awake, my heat, but logic told me that if she hasn't woken up yet she won't wake up ever. It's been a week for crying out loud. But I still hoped. Hope was the only thing I lived on to now.

**Alice POV**

I walked up the stairs. I went into the makeshift infirmary and saw Tristan there. No surprise. He was a total mess. He was wearing the same close that he wore last week. His hair was all matted, and it looked as if he hadn't showered for a couple days. I asked "How long have you been here?"

"I dunno. When did the accident happen?" He was a mess.

"A week ago."

"Then I've been here for a week."

"Tristan she's dead. She would have already woken up. You have to realize that."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving her."

"Please."

"Alice, what happened to her is MY fault. I can't leave."

Before I even knew what I was saying I said "Tristan, you can't blame yourself. If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

He was in total shock at what I had just said. I continued "I could have warned you quicker. Maybe you would have responded faster to a text. I wrecked the trust between you and Becky. If not then you would have been with her that night. She would have still been alive."

He was still in shock "Wait, you did that to Becky? You almost wrecked our relationship?"

I was glad that he stated his last statement as a question, or else he would have been angry at me.

"Yeah."

"Alice, why would you do that?!" He was mad, but then he calmed down and said "Okay, Sorry I just got a little mad."

"That's okay. Bye Tris."

**Tristan POV**

I've been staying with Becky for a week. 7 days, normally the change takes 3 days. She should be dead already, but her body changed. I could swear she was a vampire.

I had nothing better to do, so I turned the TV on. The news was on… great.

"Seventeen year old, Becky Miller has been declared dead after she has been missing for a week. More details after the break." Then a febreze commercial came up.

I almost turned the TV off. I didn't want to keep on watching, but for some reason I kept the TV on. After the commercials passed the news room appeared and I heard "Hello this is KTUV with more updates on the tragic story of Becky Miller. According to family and friends of her she disappeared after a stop to Bordeaux Book Store. Let's talk to the owners right now."

An elderly couple appeared on the screen. They were crying. The man spoke first "I don't know how this could have happened, especially to her. She was supposed to inherit the shop, it just doesn't make sense."

"Why would she be inheriting the shop?" The reporter asked.

"My wife was barren, and our families were very intertwined. So Becky was like the granddaughter we never had."

"Do you think this could have been a result of her inheriting the shop?"

"No! She loved it. She was excited for that change in her future. That's why it makes no sense. I should have walked her home that night."

The view switched back to the newsroom "It seems as if there was a car accident near the shop. We believe that she was hit by the car as she was walking back to her car. Her blood was found at the scene of the crime. Investigators say that the amount of blood there means that she bled to death. The weird thing is that her body is nowhere to be found. Let's see how the family is coping."

On the screen was Becky's parents and her little bro. Becky's mom sniffled out "I don't get how this could of happened." That was all that was needed to be said. The news lady came up on the screen she said "Instead of donating money to the family, they ask that you donate that money to RID, the recovery of injured by drunks."

A picture of our high school showed up "This is Astoria High. Here Becky's spirit lingers in the heart of the students."

The news station cam up again "Visit us online at for more information on the tragic case of Becky Miller. Becky Miller, may you rest in peace. May your spirit linger on in the hearts of your loved ones. A memorial service is scheduled for her at Madison Church. Goodnight."

Rose came into the room. "Hey did you see the news?"

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"Well are you going to her memorial service?"

"I dunno it might be a little weird if I go… but sure."

"Tris, I don't want to be all negative and all, but you have to realize that she is dead. There's no use in waiting."

"But what if for some mysterious reason, she was just asleep, and she could wake up at any minute."

"You know that won't happen."

"It might."

"Okay, Tristan. Just don't lie to yourself. Bye."

She left the room and slammed the door. Who was I kidding? If Becky hasn't woken up yet, she won't ever. I just have to face the facts, no matter how painful they might be.

For the first time that whole week, I left Becky. I went hunting. Throughout the whole entire trip, I thought of Becky. I thought about how much I screwed up her life. Because of me she was lying in our makeshift infirmary.

I took out my anger on an unsuspecting mountain lion. It fought back a little, but I grabbed it by the neck and twisted. Snap!

It moaned and then fell silent.

I stuck my fangs into it's dead body. Again I felt the surge of power as I slowly drank the life away from the life of the lion. Soon though, I retracted my fangs. I never really realized that drinking their blood was drinking their life, until I was drinking Becky's pure, innocent, sweet, luscious blood last week.

I felt like shit after draining the lion.

Right at that moment I wished I was dead. I realized that I was a monster. I mean I always knew I was one, but over the years I convinced myself that what happened was an accident. Part of me was still human, but I didn't know how dominant that part was. It wasn't like I was born a monster; I was born human, just like you. I didn't want to become a vampire, hell if I knew she was one I wouldn't have even stepped close to her. **(A.N. Who is this mysterious stranger? You'll find out later on.)**

But the past is the past. I can no longer dwell on those times, or else I will force myself to remember some unwanted memories.

After draining the lion I walked back to Becky.

I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand "Becky, I love you. Please don't ever forget that."

"Becky, wake up! Please… for me."

"Becky, open your eyes. I need you to."

"Becky, do something! You need to live, please." Her face had the same grim frown. Before I knew what I was doing my hand flew out, and I swear I was about to slap her, but I got control of myself and pulled my hand through my hair. What the hell happened? It was like I was possessed or something.

I knelt on the floor, and put my face on the bed "Becky, I am so sorry for everything, and I swear I am going to make things right."

I left the house and drove to the store. I bought a black tux and a hat. Then I went to the florist and bought some lavender roses. I drove home and talked to Becky for a couple hours and then it was time for the funeral.

I got the bouquet I bought last night and put a rose by Becky's bed.

I wondered if I should take Becky with me. I could say I found her body and wanted it to be put to rest correctly. Chances are Becky is really dead, and that would be the correct thing to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I ended up being fifteen minutes late. I slowly opened up the door unaware of what I'd find.

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for being so awesome.**

**In the next chapter you will get a taste of a bunch of POV's, you get to see everyone's opinion about the accident... even Becky's! (yes hers... so you really need to read the next one.)**

**Okay so there are a couple things I would like to ask you the readers: 1. Okay so I want to show you a pic of Becky and Tristan... but I don't have many actors in mind. On my profile I have a couple choices. If you know of any more please PM me or just put it on a review. Thanks! If I use your's I'll give you a shout out.**

**2. Okay, so you know Becky's friend, Nate... I'm wondering if he should be a supernatural creature like a werewolf or a shapeshifter.**

**Thanks! Please awnser because it is very important.**

**I am currently working on the next chapter so it should be up soon, but I need a couple awnsers to question 2 before I can update. Sorry, it could be part of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please reivew.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	8. Important Author Note!

Hi, this is Lucksta 4eva. I would like to apologize for my absence in delaying to tell you the real reason why it seems as if I've disappeared. If anyone is reading this, they should know that this is my honest fault, and I am truly sorry if this disappoints anyone.

I've been extremely busy, but have still found time to do some updating, the things is, this story is more of an original composition, it was never meant to go Twilight, but for some reason, I decided to do exactly that. I would like to take the chance to change the story back to its original form. But to do this I need the help of you readers.

I think that if I do this, there will be a major improvement, but I cannot guarantee when I am going to start back up. I am planning on starting back up in the New Year, the earlier the better.

Okay, I want to make this story something that you guys will like, so here are some important questions, that will really help me if you answer:

1.I'm thinking of changing the character names. Do you like them or do you think I should change them? I like Tristan, but am thinking of changing Becky's name to Willow, because she will have a strong tie with nature. What do you think, any suggestions?

: the same (What I want may not be what you want), the venomous rose, Forgetting the Scars, scars, The Willow's cry, your suggestion?

, so when I restart, do I restart and update weekly, if so short quicker updates, or long slower updates, or do I write the story, then when I'm finished I update in installments.

this is the last question, do you want me make long chapters and update in parts, or make a lot of short chapter.

I would really appreciate it if you answer these questions, because it will help me update this story. If you want I can work with you like send you a PM when I restart, or if you're anonymous, I could send you an email.

If you've always read, but never reviewed. Review for this, I really need you're help.

Thanks!

Luv ya'll

~Lucksta 4eva ;D


End file.
